


We got all these words, can't waste them on another.

by mimanchiandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Andrew DeLuca - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Merluca - Freeform, soft, soft merluca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: Andrew gets into a motorcycle accident, which results in him revealing private thoughts to Meredith.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	We got all these words, can't waste them on another.

When Meredith got the page, her heart sank. Her breath slowed. Her body went numb. Her heart beat fast. And then she ran. She ran from the lab straight to the emergency room. She ran to him. She ran to him with horrible thoughts running through her head. Thoughts that had happened to her before, so she had no trouble picturing them. His lifeless body. The doctors telling her they were sorry, that they did everything they could. The nauseating sound of the machine as his heart stopped forever. And worst of all, the heartbreaking sound of his last breath. 

Meredith cannot remember the last time she had run so fast in her life. She was pushing past people, not caring who she nudged out of the way. Her only concern was him. She whispered under her breath, “please be alive” over and over again. Finally, she made it to her destination and bolted to his bed. 

“What happened? Is he okay? Avery talk to me!” yelled Meredith. 

“I told you not to scare her,” slurred Andrew, who’s eyes had just opened since she got there. 

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay,” questioned Meredith, who’s tone of voice had lowered tremendously. 

“I’m, I’m okay. Don’t worry. Just a little accident,” tried to calm Andrew. 

“You were in an accident? What happened?” worried Meredith. 

“It happened just a few blocks away. He was making a left on his motorcycle when another car hit him,” explained Jackson. 

“What? Andrew I told you that damn motorcycle isn’t safe. I do not care how good of a driver you claim to be,” scolded Meredith. 

“He is very lucky though, his injuries are very minor. I will need to remove the debris from his leg and stich up the lashes. His cuts are pretty deep and painful, but we’ve already started him on a morphine drip,” said Jackson.

“Jackson, thank you,” responded Meredith. 

“Of course,” replied Jackson, leaving to go get the supplies he needed.

“Andrew you’ve got to be more careful,” pleaded Meredith. 

“I know. I’m sorry Mer, I didn’t mean to scare you,” responded Andrew. 

Meredith sighed and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Hey,” said Andrew, clearly the morphine had taken over.

“Yes,” replied Meredith. 

“I’m a lil hurt in case you haven’t notice. I think I need a real kiss to make me feel better,” suggested Andrew.

“Oh really?” asked Meredith.

Andrew smiled, scrunched his nose, and shook his head yes. Meredith laughed at him. Somehow, he managed to be really adorable while high. Meredith gave him a peck on the lips and cute turned to something else real fast. 

Andrew, clearly not satisfied with the kiss, pulled Meredith back in for a better one. Meredith responded to his kiss because he was in pain after all and she needed it herself. She needed a sign that he was alive and the way his mouth was moving right now was proof enough. Meredith let the kiss drag on a little longer, just taking quick breaks for air. Once Andrew’s tongue has slipped into her mouth, Meredith decided it was time to end it. 

“Why did you stop?” questioned Andrew, who looked truly heartbroken. 

“Because we are in a hospital. That we both happen to work at,” answered Meredith. 

Andrew sighed in annoyance and turned his head away from her, pouting. Meredith just laughed and grabbed a seat next to him. Jackson returned and began cleaning the wound. Eventually, Andrew forgave her or forgot what had happened and looked back her way. 

“You’re so beautiful,” gazed Andrew in amazement. 

“Thank you,” replied Meredith. 

“I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful before. I love you so much,” stated Andrew.

“And I love you,” responded Meredith, now stroking his perfect curls. 

“You’re so amazing Mer. At everything. You are an amazing surgeon, an amazing mother, an amazing girlfriend. There are so many things. What’s another? You’re not so good at cooking, but you do make good grilled cheeses. Um, hmm what else? Oh I know, you are amazing at sex,” rambled Andrew.

“Andrew,” blushed Meredith. 

“What? You are Mer, don’t be shy. I mean she is, best sex I have ever had. The things she can do is mind blowing honestly. She is so flexible too, like she can-,” announced Andrew to Jackson. 

Meredith hit Andrew’s shoulder to get him to stop talking. 

“Shut up, private information,” shrieked Meredith. 

Jackson was laughing hysterically at this point, but Meredith was not so amused.

“Are you mad at me? I’m sorry,” apologized Andrew. 

Meredith looked at him and could not help but smile. She let him know she forgave him by placing a kiss on his forehead. Jackson continued to work on Andrew as the morphine drip quickly turned him sleepy. He began to doze off, but before he did, he left her with parting words. 

“I love you so much,” whispered Andrew again. 

“I love you so much,” responded Meredith, caressing his forehead and curls. 

“I’m gonna marry you one day,” decided Andrew and then he fell asleep. 

Meredith’s mouth hung open as she processed what he just announced. Was it the drugs talking? Or were the drugs revealing what Andrew truly means? Meredith was too scared to question him when he awoke, no longer high. He asked about his behavior and Meredith told him everything but left out the marriage part. 

Meredith would not get her answer that day and she was okay with that. She would wait until he revealed it himself. And when he finally did, without an ounce of hesitation, she said yes.


End file.
